


I couldn't reach you

by TheOtakuNextDoor



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Accidents, Blood and Injury, Crying, Depression, How Do I Tag, Hurt Kyan Reki, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtakuNextDoor/pseuds/TheOtakuNextDoor
Summary: Langa searches for Reki after he had shouted his name in the tournament but their reunion doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	I couldn't reach you

Takes place while/after sk8 episode 9

,,Are you sure? ", the man in front of him asked but taking the pin anyways. Reki started walking, neither looking back at the men standing at the gate, nor at what was behind it.  
,, yeah", he answered blankly. His hands were shoved in his pockets, his head bowed down and covered with his hood.  
He made his way to a location he himself didn't know.

He was mad at Langa for breaking their promise. He simply couldn't understand why he would want to skate against Adam. That guy was a crazy maniac and probably a sadist as well!  
Reki still remembered the day he had skated against Adam. Their duel haunted him in his dreams. Whenever he saw that freak, goosebumps covered his entire body and he would try hard to keep his breathing steady.

He was scared of Adam but Langa wasn't somehow.  
Still Reki didn't want Langa to go up against Adam.  
Reki himself got to see, or better said feel the consequences that came challenging Adam. Langa had seen the damage Adam had put him in, but he still wanted to play Adam's game. 

Reki had told Langa to do whatever he wanted to do . It sounded like Reki didn't care, but the truth was that he did.

He was worried Langa would get injured as well. He cared deeply about his friend and didn't want to see him hurt or even loose him.

Reki found himself sitting on a bench near a streetlight as he pulled his hands out of his pockets and buried his face in them.  
,, Why can't I just tell him that I miss him? He'll distance himself from me if I keep avoiding him. I normally can't shut my face, but when it comes to my feelings I can't bring myself to say one damn word! "

*You and I aren't a good match anymore*

He could still punch himself in the face for saying those words.  
He didn't even meant to say them. He was just hurt by everything that happened. For example the comments from Langa's fans. For them he was just some redhead, a nobody, which hung around with their beloved Snow.  
But Langa thought of him as a friend, right?  
But if he actually cared for their friendship, then why would he break the promise they made and choose Adam over him? 

Reki didn't notice the tears that had started to roll down his cheeks until they hit the concrete underneath him. He wiped his face with his sleeves, sniffling a bit. 

*I need to talk to him. By doing so, I'll see if he still values our friendship.  
But what am I supposed to say?*  
He thought for a moment.  
*I'll think of something by tomorrow.*  
He smiled slightly standing up, making his way home. 

_______________________________________

,, Nope, sorry. Good luck finding him! "  
Langa's eyes were fixated on the ground as he replied : ,, alright, thanks", his voice barely above a whisper. 

Nobody here had seen Reki, which which most likely meant that he already left.  
Langa walked through the gate, wondering where he should head first since he had no clue where Reki had went.  
Langa searched for him at their favorite places but sadly, Reki was nowhere to be found. Langa's worry grew with every minute he ran up and down the streets. He hadn't paid attention to where he was going and soon realized that he had no idea where he was.  
He thought about going back all the way, but choose not to when he saw someone a few meters ahead of him.  
*Isn't that....?*

Langa smiled brightly as he recognized the redhead in front of him. Reki hadn't noticed him yet. Langa's smile faded as he hesitated. He had found Reki but what should he do now? Should he just run after his friend? Should he say something? If so, what was there to say? He watched as his friend walked farther down the sidewalk.  
Langa balled his hands to fists, shut his eyes and shouted:,, Reki!"

Langa opened his eyes slowly, only to widen them in shock as he saw Reki staring back at him, standing in the middle of the road. His eyes were red and puffy, yet he smiled at him not even a second later.  
Langa was frozen in place. He couldn't smile. Not like Reki, he had noticed the car that came rushing the redheads way.  
,, no... ", Langa whispered.  
Reki turned his head towards the car.  
The driver hit the breaks, the tyers squealed.  
Langa watched in horror as his friend hit the ground with a loud thud. 

,, REKI!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there are any grammatical or spelling mistakes :'D  
> The next chapter will follow soon (probably)  
> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day :)


End file.
